NEOCLASSICISM
Introduction Neoclassicism is the name given to quite distinct movements in the decorative and visual arts, literature, theatre, music, and architecture that draw upon Western classical art and culture (usually that of Ancient Greece or Ancient Rome). These movements were dominant during the mid-18th to the end of the 19th century. For the sake of convenience the Neoclassic period can be divided into three relatively coherent parts: the Restoration Age (1660-1700), in which Milton, Bunyan, and Dryden were the dominant influences; the Augustan Age (1700-1750), in which Pope was the central poetic figure, while Defoe, Richardson, Fielding, and Smollett were presiding over the sophistication of the novel; and the Age of Johnson(1750-1798), which, while it was dominated and characterized by the mind and personality of the inimitable Dr. Samuel Johnson, whose sympathies were with the fading Augustan past, saw the beginnings of a new understanding and appreciation of the work of Shakespeare, the development, by Sterne and others, of the novel of sensibility, and the emergence of the Gothic school — attitudes which, in the context of the development of a cult of Nature, the influence of German romantic thought, religious tendencies like the rise of Methodism, and political events like the American and French revolutions — established the intellectual and emotional foundations of English Romanticism. Significant Figures Daniel Defoe (1660-1731) He wrote his important works during the Augustan Age. He had a strong influence on creation of the english novel.Defoe wrote on politics, religion and economics. John Dryden ''(1631-1700) He is famouse for producing satires, comedies, tragedies, lyric poetry, farces,translations,literary criticism, political poetry and essays. By developing the verse satire and using the heroic couplet effectively, he is known as the England's first verse satirist. ''Samuel Johnson ''(1709-1784) He is the major author of the second period of Neoclassicism, age of Johnson. ''Jean-Baptiste Poquelin, mostly known by his stage name Molière ''(1622-1673) He stablishe himself in royal court as a premier actor and playwright.He is famous for his farces and tragedies. ''Alexander Pope (1688-1744) Best known for his satirical verse and for his translation of Homer.Pope is famous for his use of the heroic couplet. defoe1.jpg|Daniel Defoe 200px-Molière_-_Nicolas_Mignard_(1658).jpg|Moliere 240px-Alexander_Pope_by_Michael_Dahl.jpg|Alexander Pope samuel-johnson.png|Samuel Johnson 2008135.jpg|John Dryden Representative Works ''Gulliver's Travels'' ( By Jonathan Swift) thumb|134px|link= is a novel by Irish writer and clergyman Jonathan Swift that is both a satire on human nature and a parody of the "travellers' tales" literary sub-genre. It is Swift's best known full-length work, and a classic of English literature. The book is an account of Gulliver's adventures in Lilliput, Brobdingnagg, Laputa nad among the Houyhnhnms. The plot is allegorical and comments on contemporary british politics. http://www.sparknotes.com/lit/gulliver/summary.html (Fatemeh Tabassi Mofrad) ''The Rape of the Lock ''( by Alexander Pope) thumb|182px|link=''An example of mock epic. The differences between the insignificant action and the epic treatment is what makes for the comic effect. The poem satirises a petty squabble by comparing it to the epic world of the gods such as Iliad, the story of the siege of Troy, a battle that ensues because Paris has stolen Helen and her virtue and his honor must be defended. http://www.sparknotes.com/poetry/rapeofthelock/summary.html ( Fatemeh Tabassi Mofrad ) ''An essay of dramatick poesie ( by John Dryden) Its a prose work and represents Dryden's challengesto the trends of English theater in the 17th century. He presents his views in dialogue form. The use of several characters allowed him to present the various aspects of his argument from these separate perspectives. ''Robinson Crusoe'' ( by Daniel Dufoe) The first English novel.The book is a fictional autobiography of the title character—a castaway who spends 28 years on a remote tropical island near Venezuela, encountering Native Americans, captives and mutineers before being rescued. Defoe assigns the character of Robinson Crusoe several admirable qualities, recognized, both in modern times and at the time of the book's publication, for his practicality, intelligence and a well balanced religiousness, among others. http://www.sparknotes.com/lit/crusoe/summary.html ( Fatemeh Tabassi Mofrad ) ''Tartuffe'' ( by Moliere) In Tartuffe, a comedy in five acts. This comedy tells the story of a wicked man named Tartuffe who gradually convinces another man to hand over his wealth, power and family to Tartuffe. Tartuffe is written in rhyming couplets of twelve syllable lines. This play offended the Roman catholic church and members of the high society. ---- Characteristics .prefering intellectual expression rather than feelings. .various forms of didactic style. .critisizing society. .imitation of classic literature. .seeing man's nature as flawed in need to be cured. This School in Popular Culture .Robinson Crusoe ( Moviea & cartoons ) .Gulliver's travels ( Movies & cartoons ) Interesting Webpages on This School In order to fully understand our next session disscusion of Neoclassicism, you need a little background information. You can read about Comedy of Manners here. You can read about Enlightenment here.